


Moments in Time

by valxyria



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Depression, Memories, Multi, Other, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valxyria/pseuds/valxyria
Summary: Moments are fleeting, and sometimes you just need to relive them in order to not lose them





	

**Author's Note:**

> omg so I finished life is strange and I'm like crying and happy I finished it

Clouds loom over head, dark and menacing, they seem to reflect her mood these days.

Not long after, rain comes and she doesn't even look up, she just keeps walking. People scramble to get inside, people are yelling, this storm is going to be huge.  _Only if they knew._

Sometimes she catches herself from telling moments that never happened to some people, and sometimes she wants to let it all out, and scream to the world fuck you. _Why did I even get these powers, if all this time I wasn't supposed to save her? Was it all for nothing?_

**_No,_** she reminds herself, _look it all those memories you got._ All those moments that are gone. All those moments burned and gone.  _Maybe it's for the best._ The thought of jumping back to those moments and reliving them, was so tempting, but those photos gone, and, disguarded. And she would eventually have to relive the moment that started it all, and she didn't know if she could make that journey again.

"Max, Max!"

"Maxine!"

Slowly, she looks up to see the worried face of Warren.  _Damn I got to stop having conversations in my head, or people will think I'm crazy._ "Sorry Warren, I was thinking about something. And you know I hate Maxine."

"I know, trust me I know. But you didn't answer me when I called you the first 2 times, so I figured I would bust out the Maxine trump card."

"Ha-Ha, very funny. But really did you want something? Or did you just want to stand and talk in the rain?" Now she's shivering, and soaked.

"Sorry, I guess we could walk and talk to the dorms. But since it's raining and Stella, Alyssa, and I were going to go to the beach and hang out but since it's raining we decided to do movie day. And it looks like you don't have anything going and it would be really-"

"Warren, stop right there."  _I gotta live like Chole said. It's hard._ But moments like this make it easier _._

"Oh you're busy, so maybe next time?"

"No I'm not busy, I'm just wet, and cold. I need to get out of these clothes and then I'll hang out with you guys.

"Oh okay! Well it will be in Kate's room since she has the biggest. Around 5. See you there." And he's giddy, bouncing away to run to his dorm.  _Oh I didn't know Kate was going to be there. Oh well. Now to get out of these hella cold clothes._ And she smiles. 

And keeps walking forward in time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so this is way different from what I wanted to write ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
